Aikatsu: Wings of Radiance episode 3 transcript
WIP As I stretched out for the morning, I was shocked at what day the calendar said that it was. Could it really be that day already? When I picked it up, the phone rang with a message from Prince-san. Make me proud tonight,Princess. I clenched my fist. Today was the return of her prized brand, Heartbeat Masquerade, to the stage. I wouldn't let her down! As I had a few hours and my schedule was clear, I decided to get the details of the Shining Mirage appeal down pat. I got down to my appeal practice room, and got on my trampoline. Ai-katsu... Ai-katsu... Ai-katsu! When I was in the very middle of the appeal, I decided and try to bow, as that was the image i wanted to appear in the shattered masks. No, that wouldn't do. Remember, you'd be wearing a dress made for a princess. Besides, you wouldn't want the people who'd be sitting behind you during the appeal to get a peak show would you? No, that wouldn't be good for your image at all. OK, Shining Mirage take two. Ai-katsu! Ai-katsu! Ai-katsu! This time in the middle of the appeal, I must've accidentally lost my balance. Could I still do this as well as I could the last time I practiced? Of course! This is no time to give up on yourself, Madeline! Think of all the people who are depending on a great show! That's right. I won't quit! Ai-katsu! Height. Ai-katsu! Posture. Ai-katsu! Timing! Ai-katsu! Appeal! This time, I pulled off the appeal to success, with a curtsying pose. Yatta! Now the question is, can you pull off the appeal on the stage? I hoped I could, or else all these tireless and relentless hours of self practice would all turn out to be a waste. Remember, you're doing this to represent your rebirth on the Aikatsu stage. Yes. I believe it is time for the real, passionately elegant Madeline Sycamore to rise on this stage. Of course it was. This was my rebirth, so I'm going to show the crowd my real self."The princess that was under the sun is gone now. I am now Madeline Sycamore, the princess forever shining under a mysterious aurora!" As I spent the remainder of the time before the performance finishing the dance steps, It was actually a surprise that I was nervous. I got in the van and drove to the concert hall, my heart racing, although I was trying my best not to feel sick. Nonetheless, no matter what I did, I was still nervous. Should I be? '''Of course! The audience hasn't seen the Blind Princess Coord in a long time, and it's your job to bring it back to life on the stage! That must be a pretty big honor, especially if Prince-san chose you to do that out of all those other girls. It'd make anybody nervous, wouldn't it? '''It was then that I realized that I had nothing to fear. It'd make anybody in my situation nervous, so I wasn't alone. Besides, Prince-san was probably more nervous than I was when she first wore this coord on stage. After all, it was the very first dress she designed herself, so she must have been nervous when she wore it. As the van came to a stop, I thanked the driver and trembled towards the stadium. "Bonjour, Madeline-chan!" I turned around to see Prince-chan behind me. "Y-You came?" "Of course I did! I wouldn't want to miss your stage rebirth. "Well, it loooks like its almost time for me to get on stage." I said, trembling with fear. "I'll be cheering you on, Princess." i raced to the dressing booth, and put the cards in. When I finally walked out, the stage seemed huge. Category:Transcripts Category:User: SingMeloetta